The Great ApeScape
by Indigo Dragoness
Summary: The crew of the Primate Avenger finds some new friends and must save them from a ridicules prison.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ahh, I've finally finished another Captain Simian fanfic, I've been wanting to use a title that spoofs "The Great Escape" but there aren't much in the story that spoofs the film. Oh well. Anyways, I had this dream one night when I fell asleep watching the Discovery Kids channel and these 3 human teens were recruits to the Primate Avenger. So, I've been trying to figure out how they became recruits and how they can assist them, and eventually I figured it out. I really did not want to make them no-powered comic relief sidekicks like Wendy, Marvin & Wonderdog from "Superfriends" (I lost interest in that show and became into Justice League). Anyways, references are at the bottom, I've been lazy about adding them to my latest fics.  
Disclaimer: "Captain Simian & the Space Monkeys" is owned & (c) its original owners, while the Clonies, teens & villains belong to me. Check my DeviantArt account for what the teens look like. Now enough comin' outta me, on with the show!

The Great Ape-Scape

Part one

_The Primate Avenger starship is casually cruising through space, Hoku is sitting up on Captain Simian's chair armrest, staring out the big window at outer space._

Captain Simian: Space. It's big, isn't it?

_Hoku doesn't answer, she just sits there and continues to stare._

Captain Simian: Hoku?

_He waves his hand in front of her vertically, that doesn't bring her back to reality. He then scoops her in his arms._

Hoku: (Squeaks)

Captain Simian: Anything interesting I should know about?

Hoku: Nope.

_The Captain sits in his chair with Hoku on him as he strokes her._

Captain Simian: What were you staring at?

Hoku: Nothin'. Is there anything beyond the stars & space?

Captain Simian: Who knows, Hoku? No one's ever traveled far enough to find out what is beyond time & space. Even us.

_The cat goes off, and comes across Dr. Splitz in his work space whom just came across something interesting._

Dr. Splitz: Fascinating.

Hoku: What is, Doc?

Dr. Splitz: For your information, Hoku, I've discovered a way to reconnect the GLOP generator.

Splitzy: AKA the gadget that can bring us back to Earth & bananas.

Orbitron: And of course, cheese.

Hoku: Really?

Dr. Splitz: Yes. You see, one must be connected to the internet and type in an exact sequence of keys followed by control-alt-delete. It can also be used to bring someone from Earth to here.

Splitzy: But it's a one in a million chance of finding the code.

Hoku: And you didn't find it, did ya?

Dr. Splitz: Sadly, no.

Splitzy: It's a one in a million chances o' happenin'.

_He continues with work as Hoku looks over his shoulder, Doc isn't one for that so he tosses one of her toys which she starts to beat up. Meanwhile, on a very distant planet, this one is the Space Monkeys wish to return to, Earth, 3 young teenagers, a blonde boy (Chris), a brown-haired boy (Russ) and a Chinese-American girl (Serenity) have just arrived at Russ's house, Chris opens his laptop and starts it on the coffee table._

Russ: Okey-dokey. Now, who would like to do what?

Chris: I thought we agreed that we're gonna watch stuff on YouTube.

Russ: Oh yeah. I forget stuff easily. Anyway, yeah, we are. Since my dad's using the computer downstairs and the internet's on the fritz for mine & my mom's, so, we'll use Chris' laptop.

Chris: That's right, I'll just get us connected.

_He plugs in the net wire and the laptop starts connecting._

_(Phone rings)_

Russ: Aw the phone. Don't nobody go nowheres 'til I get back.

Chris: Oh, uh, where's your bathroom?

Russ: Top of the stairs, make a left.

Chris: Thanks man.

_The boys leave as Serenity stays behind and gets out a comic book from her bag. While none of them are looking, Russ's cat gets on the coffee table and starts beating up a piece of lint he found. But at the same time, types in the code Dr. Splitz mentioned._

Dr. Splitz VO: _One must be connected to the internet and type in an exact sequence of keys…_

_Just then, Russ & Chris return and see the cat._

Russ: Pharaoh, would you get out of here?

_Pharaoh the cat leaves as the 3 see the weird typing on the keyboard._

Chris: Dang, it froze. I hate when it does that.

Dr. Splitz VO: _Followed by control-alt-delete._

_Which is just what Chris does. In a flash of sparks & explosions, the 3 kids are sucked into the laptop. The next thing the kids knew, they're in a deserted wasteland in front of a 22 inch TV._

Russ: (Groans) What happened?

Chris: I haven't the slightest clue.

Serenity: I don't see anything but wasteland.

Russ: Well, we might as well have a look around, see if we see anything in general.

_The trio goes off, once Serenity gets up, she finds something sparkling in the sand. She picks them up and realizes they're 4 gold rings; one with a blue jewel & wave symbol, another with a green jewel & mountain symbol, the other with a red symbol & flame symbol and the last with a yellow jewel & cloud symbol._

Serenity: Ooh, pretty.

_She puts them in her pocket and continues with the guys. Meanwhile, the Primate Avenger lands on the same asteroid, the Space Monkeys come out._

Captain Simian: All right, we'll split up and scout the area for any of Rhesus 2's Ganglia robots. Gor & Mahina, you guys go that way. Dr. Splitz & Clio, that way. Domino & Spydor, that way. Shao Lin, Hoku & I'll go this way. Flip out!

_The crew split up in separate direction. On the other side of the asteroid, the 3 teens are still looking around, that is until something behind a rock sees them._

Voice: (Chuckles)

_The 7' tall blue dude then jumps out of nowhere in front of them._

Kids: Aah!

Guy: Well, well, well, looky what I found.

Russ: Hey man, what's the idea?

Guy: That's Sheriff Jufyn to you, and you three are under arrest for entering the asteroid without a permit. That's 3 years time.

Chris: What? It wasn't our idea to come here!

Jufyn: Resisting arrest, 2 more years.

_But before he can take them away…_

Chris: Hey look! Someone's tearing off mattress tags!

Jufyn: Where!?

_He turns around looking for anyone tearing off mattress tags._

Jufyn: Wait a minute…

_He turns back and sees the kids running off._

Jufyn: Ooh, that's the third time this week I've fallen for that. Come back here, you puny squirts!

_They head him off in a canyon, they split up and leave him confused._

Jufyn: Uh… (growls)

_The trio has climbed up the canyon and Jufyn sees them._

Jufyn: Aha!

Serenity: (Screams)

Russ: C'mon!

_The three run off in search of a place to hide. While Jufyn climbs the canyon, the three come across the Primate Avenger._

Chris: Quick, we'll hide in there!

Russ: And how do you suggest we get in?

Chris: That small hatch looks big enough for us to crawl through, and it looks like it can be pushed open.

Serenity: Well, whatever we decide, it'd better be quick!

_So, Russ gets on Chris' shoulders and he reaches up to the trash hatch, he opens it a little but it's too high to be open fully._

Both: (Grunting)

Russ: I can't open it fully! It's too high!

Serenity: Hurry, Russ! Ah! I got it!

_She brings over a rock about the size of a footstool, Chris steps onto it and Russ opens the hatch!_

Russ: I got it!

Chris: And not a minute too soon! I'm dying!

Serenity: And here comes Doofus T. Injustice!

_Jufyn is just climbing over the edge as Russ gets in through the hatch and helps the others in through, Chris closes it._

Jufyn: (Growls)

_Just before he can pry the hatch opens, the Space Monkeys & Clonies return and board through the front. As the ship is blasting off, Jufyn hangs onto the ship. The Space Monkeys see this on their screen._

Captain Simian: What's he doing? We'll get him off with Nectarine Monkey Omega Twelve!

Gor: Hold on real tight!

_He makes the ship twirl like a top, everyone in the ship is bracing themselves. Even the humans. But in a second does Jufyn let go of the ship and start falling._

Jufyn: (Screaming)

_A second later, the ship returns to normal._

Captain Simian: Uh Hoku, claws.

Hoku: Oh. Sorry Cap. (removes claws from Simian's leg)

Orbitron: If I had a stomach, I'd be nauseous.

Captain Simian: Damage report?

Dr. Splitz: Ship seems to be in decent condition.

Spydor: Whoa, check out the whole viewer.

All: (Gasping)

Captain Simian: Well, I'll be a space monkey's uncle.

_They see in the cargo hold the three humans, huddling together._

Spydor: Humans. How'd they get there?

Mahina: And how come we didn't see them when we came in?

Clio: They're in the back hatch, Mahina. We came in through the front.

Captain Simian: I hate stowaways, Gor & I'll go to the cargo bin.

_The 2 head off towards the cargo hold. At the same time, Chris & Serenity start to come around and get on their knees._

Serenity: Whew! We made it.

Chris: (Pants) Thank Heaven. Thanks for helping save my butt, Serenity.

Serenity: Don't mention it, Chris. You weren't so bad yourself.

Chris: We've only known each other for 2 days and we already make a good team.

Serenity: Yeah, we do.

_They help each other up, Russ then opens his eyes and gets onto his knees._

Russ: I'm safe. I'm alive!

_Just then, the 3 see Gor standing before them with his eyes glowing red._

Russ: I'm going to die.

Gor: (Growls, roars)

_Russ & Chris duck & cover while Serenity stands her ground._

Russ & Chris: (Whimpering)

_Gor then cools off as the Captain comes._

Captain Simian: I'll handle this, big guy.

_He notices that Serenity wasn't phased._

Captain Simian: Wow, I'm impressed you stood up to him.

Serenity: It'll take more than that to scare me.

Captain Simian: Check.

_The guys get back up as the Captain turns to them._

Captain Simian: All right. Who are you guys? How'd you get here? And what are you doing on my ship?

_He jabs his finger in Russ' chest as he speaks._

Russ: It's not polite to point. (shoves Chuck's hand away)

Chris: You want those answered in order?

Russ: Uh, how we got here is complicated to explain. And we were hiding out in here 'cause some weirdo was after us.

Captain Simian: So, (grabs Russ by his shirt front) you're the reason that maniac was on the ship.

Russ: Hey careful, Cheeta. Can I please have my shirt back?

Captain Simian: Oh yeah. Sorry. (releases Russ)

_That's when Chuck sees something about Russ._

Captain Simian: Wait a second, you look familiar. Have we met?

Russ: I doubt it, I think I'd remember meeting a 5 foot tall talking chimpanzee.

Chris: Along with a 7 foot gorilla.

Captain Simian: Check. You can explain the rest back on the bridge.

_The Captain & Gor lead the humans towards the bridge. Meanwhile, on the asteroid, the Sheriff comes to the prison and to the warden in his office. The warden's face is either off-screen or hidden by shadows._

Jufyn: Warden sir, I found new fugitives but I lost them.

Warden rough Texan accent: (Growls) How did y'all lose 'em, Sheriff?

Jufyn: They escaped in a starship, I tried to hold on but they shook me off.

Warden: Well then, take the fleet and get them back.

Jufyn: Uh, how do we do that?

Warden: I don't care how…just get them back, PDQ!

Jufyn: Yes, Warden sir.

_He leaves as the warden sits back in his chair. Back on the Primate Avenger, the Space Monkeys, Clonies & humans are together._

Captain Simian: Well, I'm Captain Chuck Simian of the Primate Avenger. They're my crew; Shao Lin, Spydor, Gor-illa, Dr. Splitz and Splitzy, also Orbitron.

Orbitron: Thank you, no autographs please.

Captain Simian: They're the Clonies; Hoku, Clio, Mahina & Domino.

_Hoku goes to Serenity and rubs against her leg._

Hoku: (Meows)

Serenity: Oh, a kitty. I love kitties.

_It's obvious, she doesn't care that Hoku is a semi-anthro. She crouches down and starts petting her._

Hoku: (Purring)

Dr. Splitz: Fascinating.

Splitzy: Y'all made a friend.

Serenity: Yeah, I'm often called a cat whisperer for I befriend strange cats easily.

Captain Simian: Check. It's a cat person thing. And you guys are?

Russ: I'm Russ. They're Chris & Serenity.

Captain Simian: Russ. Is your last name Simmons?

Russ: Yeah.

Captain Simian: I thought you looked familiar, I knew your granddad, Prof. Simmons Sr. from my NASA days. But however did you guys get here?

Russ: I'm not completely sure how, my cat accidentally typed up something weird.

Chris: I thought the thing froze so I did control-alt-delete. The next thing we knew, we were on that asteroid.

Dr. Splitz: Of course, the GLOP code. When one is connected to the internet, they must put in a sequence of keys followed by control-alt-delete.

Splitzy: Your cat just discovered the secret code we've been lookin' for.

_Serenity picks Hoku up and cradles the cat in her arms._

Dr. Splitz: Serenity. Unusual name for a young man.

Serenity: Because I am no man. I'm a girl!

_She puts Hoku down and storms off. Because of her short haircut, Serenity is often mistaken for the opposite gender._

Dr. Splitz: Oh, my mistake. It's a beautiful name for a lovely girl.

Splitzy: Shows how much you know, egghead. I knew she was a girl all along.

Dr. Splitz: Oh, don't flatter yourself.

_Shao Lin goes to Serenity whom is in front of the giant windows._

Shao Lin: Serenity…

Serenity: (Sighs) People often mistake me for a boy. It gets annoying after a while.

Shao Lin: We understand how you feel. But as long as you're confident with who you are, it doesn't matter what others think.

Serenity: Thanks, Shao Lin.

Shao Lin: Certainly.

_Chris notices Gor & Spydor with their backs turned, they refuse to socialize with the humans._

Chris: What's up with them?

Captain Simian: They've had bad experiences with humans.

Gor: Humans hunted me. I don't like humans.

Spydor: They're not exactly my top ten either, I used to belong to a nasty, abusive organ grinder.

Russ: I understand, when someone or something has given you a hard time, you take a dislike to them.

_Just then, Jufyn has arrived in a smaller ship with several cockroach goons following the Primate Avenger._

Jufyn: That's the ship, you know the drill.

Goon #1: Right-o, Sheriff. When you give the signal, we keep the Monkeys busy and you get the fugitives.

_Aboard the Primate Avenger, most of the Space Monkeys, the Clonies & humans are getting to know each other. Russ is with Captain Simian in dark a room they're at a table & an overhead light over them as the only light._

Captain Simian: So Russ, you say your cat brought you here.

Russ: Yeah, it was all a mistake. I swear.

Captain Simian: Check. Well, that still doesn't excuse you from intruding on my ship.

Russ: Hey, don't blame me for that, it was Chris' idea to hide in here.

Captain Simian: Maybe so, but I don't care for stowaways. So, until I figure out your actual rank, you & the others earn your keep aboard here.

Russ: Y'mean, you're not gonna give us to that whacko wannabe sheriff?

Captain Simian: Of course not. I'm not that kind of monkey.

Russ: Whew, that's a relief.

_Serenity is with Shao Lin & Hoku in her dojo. Serenity takes the rings out of her pocket._

Hoku: Ooh, those are pretty.

Serenity: Yeah, aren't they? I almost forgot about them 'til now.

Shao Lin: Serenity, where did you get these?

Serenity: I found them on the asteroid when the guys & I arrived.

Shao Lin: I sense there's more to these rings than what appears.

Serenity: As my grandma says "Some things aren't always what they seem".

_At another part of the ship, Chris is in Dr. Splitz's workspace, while Doc Splitz is working, Chris sits in a desk chair with his feet on a consol & Clio on him. He eats Hempzels (pretzels made from hemp seeds and have a peanut butter filling) and shares a couple with Clio._

Clio: Mm, these are good.

Chris: They are. Aren't they?

Clio: Yeah. Hey, I'm sorry about Gor & Spydor.

Chris: That's O.K., when people treat creatures badly, they treat people badly back.

Clio: Exactly.

_Dr. Splitz comes over after hearing the conversation._

Dr. Splitz: You are quite right, Christopher.

Chris: It's Chris.

Dr. Splitz: Yes, yes. As an old saying goes…

Splitzy: Y'all mess with the animal kingdom, it kicks your butt. (steals Hempzel & eats it)

Dr. Splitz: Well, that's sort of how it goes.

Chris/Clio: (Snigger)

Chris: I like Splitzy's way better.

Clio: Ditto. Though, you guys aren't that different in some ways.

Chris: Yeah, apes like orangutans & gorillas are close relatives of humans, we're members of the primate family.

Dr. Splitz: Also orangutans have 95 of the same DNA as humans.

Chris: That's right, brothers! (holds hand out)

Splitzy: Put 'er there, brother. (shakes hands with Chris)

_Meanwhile, Jufyn's ship attaches itself to the bottom of the ship, saws a hole and an entire fleet of Jufyn's goons board the ship. The crew notices._

Captain Simian: Cute, more unwanted guests.

Russ: Hey, we can help.

Captain Simian: You can help us most by staying here.

Russ: How's sitting on our butts going to help anyone?

Domino: He's got a point, Cap.

Captain Simian: Domino please, I'll handle this. (places hands on Russ' shoulders) Russ, I can't risk you & the others getting hurt, you'll be safer here. It's only for a little while, I promise.

Russ: (Groans)

Captain Simian: We'll talk later. Flip out!

_The Space Monkeys head off towards the bad guys as the Clonies stay with the kids. Russ isn't very thrilled, he sits in front of the big windows as Domino comes to him._

Russ: Man, while the Space Monkeys are kicking butt, we have to sit on our butts. What kind of rank is that?

Chris: Hey, sitting on your butt seems like my kind of job.

Serenity: Chris, you're not helping.

Chris: Sorry.

Russ: I just feel so useless doing so.

Domino: Don't feel bad, Russ. The Captain thought at first we weren't ready to fight bad guys.

Russ: Yeah?

Domino: Yup, that was until we saved them and proved ourselves that we're very capable crewmates.

Russ: Thanks Domino.

Domino: No prob. What else are friends for?

Russ: (Chuckles)

_Domino sits on Russ' lap. Suddenly, something eats away at the bridge floor, then Jufyn appears at the hole!_

Jufyn: Aha!

Serenity: It's you again!

Hoku: Don't worry, Serenity. We'll protect you, right guys?

Domino: Right.

Mahina: (Growls)

_The Clonies fight off Jufyn, but he's too strong for them, plus he has a hand-held phaser._

Clonies: (Snarling)

Jufyn: Oh yeah?

_He fires his phaser, he hits Domino and he's down, he fires at Hoku but she keep dodging._

Hoku: Hey phaser, phaser, phaser. Zing! (sing-song) Missed me, missed me, now ya gotta kiss me!

_(Phaser clicks)_

_Jufyn bops the phaser that isn't working, he then throws it and it hits Hoku's head._

Hoku: Ow!

_She's down, just when Jufyn takes the kids in his arms, Mahina & Clio try their best. Clio's head butt, but she is whacked back into the wall._

Clio: Aah! (groans)

Mahina: Clio! (snarls)

_She goes in and bites Jufyn's leg._

Jufyn: YEOW!

Russ: Go Mahina!

_Jufyn shakes her off, while Clio calls the Space Monkeys._

Clio: Hey guys, we could use some help here.

Captain Simian: We're a bit busy, right now, Clio.

Clio: But I really think we need some backup.

_That's when Jufyn throws Mahina off his leg, she crashes into Domino._

Both: Oof!

Jufyn: (Activates communicator) Enough of them, I've got what I need.

_He returns to his ship and flux repairs the hole automatically. The Space Monkeys return a second later._

Captain Simian: Why'd they run? Guys!

_Shao Lin scoops Hoku in her arms as Gor takes Domino & Mahina and Splitzy takes Clio._

Spydor: Guys, you O.K.?

Clio: Yeah, we're fine. Right guys?

Hoku: I'm cool.

Mahina: Ditto.

Domino: (Shakes himself) Yup.

Captain Simian: What happened?

Hoku: The weird dude who grabbed the ship suddenly appeared and he took the new guys!

Clio: We tried to stop him, honest we did.

Shao Lin: We know you did, Clio.

Captain Simian: What matters most is getting the new guys back. Back to the asteroid!

_The Primate Avenger turns around and goes back to the asteroid. There, Jufyn brings the 3 humans to his high-security prison and dumps them in the rock yard. He shoves them and Russ & Serenity fall to the ground._

Both: Oof!

_Jufyn leaves as Chris helps the two back up._

Chris sarcastically: Nice guy.

Serenity: I'll say.

Voice: Psst. Hey, you three.

Russ: Who, us?

Voice: Shh. C'mere a sec.

_They go over to the alien who looks a lot like the creatures from "Alien" beckons them._

Chris: S'up?

Alien New Yorker accent: Youse guys are new here, right?

Chris: Yeah, I'm Chris, they're Russ & Serenity.

Alien: Well, they call me Smart-O 'cause I've been here longest and know everything that goes on here. But the only way to get around here, or even to survive here is to know what's what.

Russ: Yeah?

Smart-O: 'Fraid so, kid. See him?

_Points to another alien whom looks a lot like a Besalisk._

Smart-O: He's called Pipsqueak, but he's the biggest so he's somewhat the boss around here.

Serenity: How come he's called "Pipsqueak" if he's so big?

Smart-O: It's for the irony, doll. That guy there…

_He points to a ogre-like creature smashing rocks._

Smart-O: Everyone calls him Rocky 'cause he can smash things with his bear hands. Her…

_Points to a female alien who looks like a Figwit._

Smart-O: They call her Shorty, 'cause she's the smallest outta any of us. And there…

_Points to an alien who is red-hot & sweaty._

Smart-O: That's Sweat-bomb 'cause he's always sweating and suffering heatstroke.

Serenity: Jeez, poor guy.

Chris: He should be in a hospital, not here.

Smart-O: Yeah. But this place is too cheap to get any health care. He's like that 'cause he's been in the box for ages.

Russ: What's the box?

Smart-O: Just hope you nevah have to find out, kid.

Alien: (Yells)

_They see an alien whom is on one knee, he turns over and holds onto his ankle._

Russ: Whoa, what happened to him?

Smart-O: Don't worry 'bout him, that's just Faker. He's always makin' himself seem sick or hurt just to get outta work.

Pipsqueak: Hey.

_That's when Pipsqueak comes by to the 4._

Pipsqueak: Who're the new guys?

Smart-O: Oh, hey Pipsqueak. These here are Chris, Serenity & Russ.

Pipsqueak: Yeah? That's a nice necklace, girly.

Serenity: Thanks…I guess.

Pipsqueak: Now, I'm not the jewelry wearin' type, but perhaps my baby sister would like it. Give it.

Serenity: No way!

Everyone: (Gasping)

Pipsqueak: What'd you say?

Serenity: This is my necklace and you nor your sister can have it.

Pipsqueak: Look kid, I don't think anyone's made it clear that I run this joint. So give me the necklace!

Serenity: Bite me!

Pipsqueak: I said, give it!

_He & Serenity start a tug-of-war over the necklace. Then Serenity accidentally kicks Pipsqueak, he lets go. Good news is Serenity gets to keep her necklace, but the bad news is the guards see her lying on her back._

Sweat-bomb: You all right?

Serenity: I'm fine.

_He helps her up but points to the guards whom are standing before them._

Guard: Well, well, looks who's lying down on the job.

Serenity: What?

Guard #2: We don't like lazy bums, and y'know what happens to those who are lazy?

Serenity: No.

_They take Serenity away._

Smart-O: Uh-oh, they'll put her in the box.

Pipsqueak: And she's only been here 5 minutes, that's gotta be a record.

_One of the prisoners tosses Serenity a tennis ball, she catches it._

Serenity: Thanks.

_Russ then follows the guards unseen, that's when he sees the big metal bins and the guard puts Serenity in it._

Guard: Maybe a few hours in the box would learn ya to behave.

_She then begins tossing the tennis ball off the wall and catching it._

Russ thinking: _So, that's what the box is. Solitary confinement._

_He goes to Serenity's bin and speaks through the air holes._

Russ: Psst, hey Serenity.

Serenity: Russ?

Russ: Don't worry, I'll find a way to free you & everyone else.

Serenity: Please hurry, Russ. I don't know how long I'll last in this thing.

Russ: I will, just hang on.

_He goes over to the others._

Russ: I just found out what this box is, it's solitary confinement.

Chris: Cute. What're we gonna do, now?

Smart-O: Well, for one, hope your friend doesn't end up like Sweat-bomb.

Russ: Aside from that, we're all busting outta here, I don't know how but we will find a way somehow, someway.

To Be continued…

References: The title and "The Box" are like that of "The Great Escape", along with Serenity entertaining herself by tosses a tennis ball off the wall.  
The GLOP code and how the kids acquired it is similar to in "Freakazoid!" ep. "The Chip" where Mr. Chubbikins (Dexter's cat, sp?) steps on the keyboard and ends up with the pinnacle code.  
The bit where Dr. Splitz mistakes Serenity for a boy is like in "Avatar: The Last AirBender" where Iroh mistakes Smeller-Bee for a boy. Also Serenity says "I am no man" like Eowyn said to the Witch King.  
When Jufyn is firing his phaser and the Clonies fight him off is similar to Stretch Dude & Clobber Girl's fight against the Collector from the "Simpsons" Halloween short "Desperately Xeeking Xena"  
The bits where the teens are in the prison is like in the Rugrats ep. "The Big House."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I've finally finished part 2, took me longer than I thought and I didn't use the parts I thought I would, but I finally added a peel-off maneuver with the Clonies as "Co-primates". But enjoy! And for a disclaimer, go to part one.

The Great Ape-Scape

Part 2

_As we left off, the three Earth teenagers have been captured and taken to a strict prison on an asteroid. The girl Serenity was taken to solitary confinement as the brown-haired boy, Russ sees this, he tries to come up with an escape plan._

Smart-O: So, what's the plan, Rusty?

Russ: Well, I'm not sure yet. But I'm still thinking.

Pipsqueak: Yeah, just let us know if ya come up with anything.

Russ: Sure thing, man.

Chris: I just hope Serenity is all right.

_Back in "The Box", Serenity is still bouncing her tennis ball off the wall, but just when she bounces it off once, the ball doesn't come back._

Serenity: What the…?

_It floats in midair for a moment, but in a second it reveals to be held by one of 3 wavy dark red shadows with glowing heads._

Serenity: (Gasps)

Alien #1: Serenity Yang.

Alien #2: Do not fear us. We are the . A race so advanced that our name must never be said or written, only thought.

Alien #3: Do you still have the rings that you found?

Serenity: Sure do.

_She takes the rings out of her pocket._

Alien #1: We were told in a prophecy; the Four Elements will assist the defenders of the universe.

Alien #2: We must go now.

Serenity: Wait a second, what do you mean by what you said?

Alien #1: I'm sure you will figure it out, farewell, Serenity Yang.

_The aliens disappear and drop the tennis ball, Serenity picks it up._

Serenity: (Sighs) I think by the time I figure out what they mean, I'll be baked to a crisp.

_She sits back down and tosses the ball back off the wall. Meanwhile, the Space Monkeys arrive on the asteroid and see the prison._

Spydor: I think I found it.

_The ship lands and the Space Monkeys & Clonies exit._

Domino: So, what's the plan, Cap?

Captain Simian: We'll just waltz in and ask 'em for the guys back.

Clio: You sure that'll work?

Captain Simian: If you have any better ideas, Clio, I'd like to hear 'em.

Clio: None whatsoever.

Hoku: Well then, let's get moving.

_The group gets to the prison where Jufyn is standing at the front gates._

Captain Simian: Hey you!

Jufyn: Who me?

Captain Simian: Yeah you, I believe you have 3 of my crew. Who's in charge?

Jufyn: That would be the warden, he's inside the jailhouse.

_The Space Monkeys are about to go in, but Jufyn stops them._

Jufyn: Hold it, folks. (points to sign) "No cats, dogs, pigs or alligators allowed."

Captain Simian to Clonies: Sorry guys, looks like you'll have to sit this one out.

_So, the Clonies just sit in front of the gate as the Space Monkeys the jail house. There, they meet the shadowy warden in his office._

Captain Simian: Warden, I hear you're in charge here.

Warden: That is correct. And you are?

Captain Simian: I'm Captain Chuck Simian of the Primate Avenger and I don't like having any of my crew kidnapped, so I'd like them back.

Warden: And they would be?

Captain Simian: 3 teenagers, one's a brown haired boy, the other's a blonde nerd wearing an earring and the third is a Chinese girl.

Warden: Ah yes, I seen 'em. You can have them, but the bail's 2,000 gamma diamonds.

Captain Simian: What? That's ridicules.

Spydor: Even I don't have that many.

Warden: No diamonds, no prisoners.

Spydor: But…

Warden: Good day. Shall my men show y'all the way out or will y'all show yourselves?

Captain Simian: We'll show ourselves, thanks.

_They head out, the Clonies are there._

Hoku: Ya didn't get the guys, huh?

Spydor: Nope.

Captain Simian: But we'll think of something, back to the ship.

Domino: Right-o, Cap.

_Meanwhile, Russ gets an idea._

Russ: Oh! (whispers to Smart-O) I have an idea.

Smart-O: Yeah?

Russ: O.K., first, where are the keys for "The Box"?

Smart-O: They're with that guard.

Russ: Perfect. O.K., I'm gonna need Faker & Chris on this one.

_He huddles the prisoners together and tells his plan. In a second, the guard appears._

Guard: All right, what's goin' on here?

Smart-O: He hit them!

_Shows Russ on the ground and what appears to be Chris & Faker had just hit him._

Russ: (Crying) They hit me!

Guard: All right you two, inside.

_He takes Chris & Faker inside the big house, once he's out of sight, Russ is fine._

Russ: (Snickering)

Smart-O: Nice one, kid.

Russ: Thanks, and thanks Sweat-bomb for letting me use some of your sweat for tears.

Sweat-bomb: No problem-o.

Russ: I took acting in third grade.

_Inside, the guard brings Chris & Faker to a jail cell._

Guard: There.

Chris: Dude, how come ya locked us outside?

Guard: What? You're inside.

Faker: Nah, you have it wrong, guy, we're outside, you're the one inside.

Guard: I am?

_He unlocks and Chris & Faker come out while the guard goes into the cell, and Chris locks it then walk off with the keys._

Chris: Boo-hoo, now I'll never see my mom, dad or sister again. Boo-hoo-hoo.

Faker: Yeah, and I'll never see my wife or kiddies again. (fake sob)

_They go into the hall and high five. That's when the guard realizes he's in the cell._

Guard: Hey! Let me outta here!

_Chris & Faker start letting out all the prisoners in the cells. Then to the others._

Chris: Russ, we got 'em!

Russ: Great job, guys. You free Serenity while we try digging our way outta here.

Chris: You got it.

Faker: You can count on us.

_The 2 leave as Pipsqueak starts digging, but just then, something comes running up under the fence where the hole is and leaps into Russ' arm. It's…_

Domino: (Barks)

Russ: Domino!

_The backward Dalmatian slurps Russ' face._

Russ: Am I glad to see you.

Domino: Good to see you too. C'mon, the Cap's got the ship ready to take you all outta here.

Russ: What about Faker, Chris & Serenity?

Domino: We'll pick them up too. Hurry.

_Russ & everyone else goes under the fence and Domino's about to follow after but one of the guards shows up._

Guard: Hey! No dogs allowed!

Russ: Domino, look out!

Domino: Aah!

_He goes under the fence but the guard grabs him and it's a tug of war between Domino & the guard._

Guard: (Growling)

Domino: (Whimpering)

_That's when Russ throws a rock over the fence and onto the guard's head, knocking him out._

Guard: D'oh!

_This gives Domino the advantage to get away and rejoin the others._

Domino: All right, let's go!

_They all go off. Meanwhile, Chris & Faker come to the boxes but are caught by Jufyn & the Warden whom reveals to be an Anthro rattlesnake dressed like a cowboy._

Jufyn: Well, well, well, what have we here?

Warden: Looks like some jailbirds gonna fly the coop.

Chris: Hey look! A ticked off gorilla!

Faker: Look out behind you!

Jufyn: Nice try, boys.

_But Gor grabs the two's heads and bashes them together, knocking them out temporarily._

Chris: All right, Gor!

Faker: Great job, fella!

Gor: Thank you.

Chris: Now we gotta get Serenity outta those boxes before she burnt to death!

_So, Gor pries the bin lid off and gets Serenity out._

Chris: Serenity! You O.K.?

Serenity: Whew! Yeah, thanks to you guys.

_That's when the Primate Avenger appears and hovers over the group and the cargo bin opens. Gor takes the kids in one arm and Faker clings to the gorilla's shoulder handle. Gor boards the ship. It was then that Jufyn & the warden see this._

Jufyn: They're getting away!

Warden: Not yet they ain't. Guards, to the air!

_Gor returns to the bridge where the other Space Monkeys, Clonies, Russ & prisoners are._

Domino: Gor! You're back!

Serenity to Gor: Not so tight, ya big lug!

_Gor releases Chris & Serenity and Faker comes off him._

Clio: Uh-oh, we have company!

_They see the guards in their starship after the Primate Avenger._

Captain Simian: Prepare to peel-off! Primate stations!

_The Clonies each go to their Space Monkey and they each get to a certain space; Gor, Spydor & Shao Lin's chairs go through holes. As Dr. Splitz is sucked in through a hole and the Captain's chair moves to the front of the ship. Gor & Mahina go through a tunnel in the chair that has a rocket booster on the bottom. Shao Lin climbs through another tunnel, clinging to bars & with Clio on her back. Spydor & Domino fly through another tunnel._

Spydor: (Screeching)

_Dr. Splitz swings in through another tunnel on a zip line cord. The Captain puts on his helmet._

Captain Simian: Prepare to peel-off. Primate one, go! (thumbs up)

Hoku: Co-primate one, go! (thumbs up)

Shao Lin: Primate two, go! (thumbs up)

Clio: Co-primate two, go! (thumbs up)

Spydor: Primate three, go!

_He makes Domino do a thumbs up._

Domino: Co-primate three, go!

Gor: Primate… uh… (counts fingers) four, go! (thumbs up)

Mahina: Co-primate four, go! (thumbs up)

Dr. Splitz: Primate five, go! (thumbs up)

Splitzy: And six, go! (thumbs up)

Captain Simian: Peel off!

_The ship splits into 5 parts and evasively loses the fleet. Primate One goes back and destroys the prison._

Hoku: All right! Nice shot, boss.

Warden: My prison! My jailbirds! I'm ruined! (sobs)

_The ship goes off in the distance. After dropping the others home on their planets, everyone's together, the captain & Russ low five._

Captain Simian: Great job, Russ.

Russ: You did real good too, Chuck.

Spydor: Eh, you guys ain't so bad… for humans that is.

_Serenity scratches behind Spydor's ear._

Spydor: Hey watch it, ya… Ooh, actually… that… that feels pretty good. Mm, yeah. Little to the left. Ahh, that's the stuff.

Chris: But one question, how the heck do we get back home?

Dr. Splitz: I believe I can reconnect the GLOP code from your laptop to here.

Domino: Ya mean, you guys are leaving?

Captain Simian: 'Fraid they have to, Domino.

Russ: Won't we ever see you guys again?

Dr. Splitz: But of course. Once the GLOP code is reconnected, I can send it to you.

Splitzy: Then y'all can write it down.

Serenity: Oh, that reminds me. When I was in the box, I met these dark red shadowy guys.

Captain Simian: Then, you've met the…

Crew: The who?

Serenity: Exactly. They said "The four elements will assist the defenders of the universe."

Shao Lin: The four elements, of course. Serenity, may I see the rings?

_Serenity hands Shao Lin the rings, she looks at them and figures out the prophecy._

Shao Lin: Of course, the rings represent the four elements; Water, Earth, Fire & Air. Whoever found the rings will assist us and that is you three.

Russ: Us?

Spydor: I don't get it, how're the rings gonna help them help us?

Russ: I don't know.

Captain Simian: But while you figure it out, I have a proclamation for you guys.

Russ: What's that?

Captain Simian: We'll determine your rank and… you bring bananas.

Spydor: Loads & loads of bananas.

Russ: (Half smiles) Deal.

_He & the Captain shake hands, Domino puts his front paws on Russ' side and he pets him. Chris is with Dr. Splitz._

Dr. Splitz: Take care, Christopher.

Chris: Chris.

Splitzy: See ya 'round, brother.

_Chris hugs Splitzy, whom lifts him a couple inches off the ground. Once he puts him back down, Clio & Mahina go to Chris whom hugs them both. Gor lifts them all in a hug._

Gor: Visit us again very soon.

Chris: We will, Gor. I promise.

_Hoku goes to Serenity, she scoops the cat up._

Hoku: (Meows)

_Shao Lin hands Serenity back the rings, the two bow to each other then Serenity hands Hoku to Shao Lin._

Clio: Hey, there are four rings so who gets what?

Serenity: I want Water.

Chris: Dibs on Earth.

Russ: I'm takin' Fire.

Domino: But who gets Air?

Russ: Well, I think I should have Air.

Serenity: No fair, I found the rings!

Chris: It was my laptop that brought us here!

Russ: It was my cat that found the code!

All: (Arguing at once)

_But Shao Lin takes the Air ring._

Shao Lin: I'll keep it until a fourth wearer is found.

All: (Various agreements)

_At his computer, Dr. Splitz reconnects the GLOP code from Chris' laptop._

Dr. Splitz: Got it.

Splitzy: And we wrote it down. (hands piece of paper to Russ)

Russ: (Takes paper, imitates Dr. Nick) Bye, everybody!

_The 3 kids are sucked into the computer and in a second, are back in Russ' living room._

Russ: All right, we're back home.

Chris: Yeah. And look.

_They look at the clock, only 2 hours have passed._

Chris: We've only been gone for 2 hours.

Serenity: Then our families won't be worried.

Russ: Yup. So, you guys wanna ride bikes?

Chris/Serenity: Yeah!

_So, the 3 friends go out bike-riding._

The End.

Stay tuned for the sequel.

References:  
Chris & Faker tricking the guard to be in the cell is similar to how Bugs Bunny tricked Yosemite Sam in the cartoon "Big House Bunny."  
Domino getting nabbed by the guard is similar to in "Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey" where Chance got caught by the guard under the fence.  
Gor embraces three in a hug like Chien-Po from "Mulan". And that's all I can come up with.


End file.
